The present invention relates generally to food and beverage containers, and more particularly, to a tear-away top for a sealed aseptic container. Sealed aseptic containers do not support the growth of living microorganisms. As a result, sealed aseptic containers may provide a shelf life of greater than one year without the use of preservatives or refrigeration.
Sealed aseptic packages are commonly used for packaging and transporting products that are sensitive to oxygen and/or light. Accordingly, sealed aseptic packages may be used for beverages and foods such as juice, wine, gravies, and other liquid or semi-liquid foodstuffs that quickly deteriorate after exposure to oxygen or light. However, the opening facilitators of known sealed aseptic packages are designed primarily for use only with liquid foodstuffs such as juice and wine.
Known opening facilitators include caps, flip-top lids, depressable push tabs, and straw holes. While suitable for use with liquid foodstuffs, these opening facilitators may not be adapted for use with semi-liquid or viscous foodstuffs like gravy. In addition, these opening facilitators may require extraneous components that must be attached to the container by means such as adhesives. Consequently, a need exists for an opening facilitator that may be easily and efficiently used with semi-liquid and viscous foodstuffs. A need also exists for an opening facilitator that does not require extraneous components.
The present invention is designed to meet these objectives. The present invention includes a container having a tear-away top. In general, the container comprises an outer substrate layer which may include a paperboard layer, an inner aseptic layer secured to the outer substrate layer, and a cut in the outer substrate layer. In order to preserve the product in the container, the cut is of a predetermined depth such that the cut does not puncture the inner aseptic layer. The cut, however, is sufficiently deep so that a predetermined portion of the top may be torn away from the container at the cut.
The inner aseptic layer may include an oxygen barrier layer which substantially prevents the transmission of oxygen through the container. In addition, the inner aseptic layer may include a photic barrier layer which substantially controls light transmission through the container. Since the cut does not puncture the inner aseptic layer, it is preferred that the cut does not compromise the aseptic quality of the inner aseptic layer.
The cut is preferably made by a laser. The cut may have a predetermined shape such that a pouring spout is created when a predetermined portion of the top is torn away from the container. In addition, the cut may be a perforated cut or a scored cut.
The present invention also includes a method for manufacturing a container that has a tear-away top. The method generally includes the steps of providing an outer substrate layer, securing an inner aseptic layer to the outer substrate layer, making a cut of predetermined depth in the outer substrate layer such that the cut does not puncture the inner aseptic layer, and then forming a container. After the container has been formed, a predetermined portion of the top may be torn away from the container at the cut.
The present invention is primarily designed for use with semi-liquid or viscous foodstuffs such as gravies. However, the present invention may also be used in conjunction with liquid foodstuffs such as juice and wine. In addition, other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and preferred embodiments.